Takdir mempertemukan kita
by RavenZaoldyeck99
Summary: UWOOH! Author tak menyangka akan membuat cerita indo rated M. Padahal selama ini hanya bisa nulis rated M di bahasa inggris doank. Maklum karena pertama kali, maaf kalau hancur. Tentu saja ini Killua X FemGon (yinyang pair) Cerita ini tentu saja OOC dan AU! Dan kesimpulannya, HXH bukan milik saya!


Gon, wanita umur 22 cantik nan lumayan jelita dengan rambut panjang yang halus sepinggang warna raven, hitam gelap yang mengkilat beserta sedikit warna hijau highlight rambutnya. Matanya berwarna hazel coklat yang begitu nan memukau dengan kulit sedikit coklat gelap dan juga punya tubuh lumayan sexy yang membuatnya banyak dapat pandangan mesum cowok-cowok tapi si Gon gak pernah nyadar. Saat ini Gon sebagai pegawai kantoran pun hanya bisa menghela nafas dengan sedikit dipaksakan karena mendengar pembicaraan rekan kerja cewek-cewek didekatnya sedang membicarakan pacar mereka.

"Pacar gw romantis amat tau, dia selalu bawain seikat bunga mawar untuk gw"

"Aduh, kalo pacar gw perhatian amat. Dia selalu nelpon gw"

"Kalo pacarku sih, selalu tampil menawan. Wuih, bagus deh tampilannya"

Gon memutar bola matanya dengan kesal mendengar itu. Sejak kapan masa kerja jadi masa buat gossip? Beberapa pegawai itu pun hanya memasang seringai saat melihat Gon.

"Si tukang sirik ini mulai lagi"

"Ya iyalah, orang dia gak punya pacar"

"Dia kan gak laku, makanya dia cuma bisa siring doank"

Langsunglah mereka menertawai Gon yang emang statusnya itu lagi gak punya pacar. Gon pun hanya bisa memutar bola matanya lagi. Dia gak sirik and dia gak butuh pacar sekarang. Apalagi saat ini dia hanya ingin fokus dengan pekerjaan saja.

Saat jam kerja sudah selesai, Gon pun hanya bisa pulang dengan sedikit lesu. Merasa capek akibat dibicarakan dan mengerjakan pekerjaannya. Untung saja besok libur, meski cuma sehari tapi Gon sudah bersyukur akan hal itu. Dalam perjalanan pulang pun dia melihat ada beberapa pasangan di sekitarnya, membuat Gon mengacuhkan sekitarnya tapi akibatnya pun membuat Gon jadi tidak fokus dan akhirnya Gon pun tidak sengaja menabrak seseorang.

"Aduh!" Ucap Gon dan orang asing itu bersamaan.

Keduanya pun jatuh terpental, Gon sedikit mengaduh kesakitan tapi emang salahnya tidak melihat jalan. Dia pun melihat barang orang asing yang dia tabrak berceceran di lantai. Dengan cekatan, dia pun mengumpulkan barang-barang itu dan berniat untuk minta maaf.

"Maafkan aku, ini semua barangmu. Kamu tidak apa-apa?" ucap Gon cepat dan melihat orang asing itu dan sedikit terkesima.

Gon melihat pria yang dia tabrak itu mempunyai penampilan yang tampan atau sangat tampan. Pria itu punya rambut spiky pendek berwarna silver kelabu dan mempunyai mata sapphire yang terlihat sangat indah, Gon pun merasa melihat laut dan langit di dalam matanya. Pria ini pun mempunyai kulit putih yang bahkan menurut Gon agak bersinar. Gon pun bisa melihat pria ini mempunyai otot yang lumayan bidang, sixpack dan mudah diketahui dengan singlet ketat hitam yang dia pakai dengan jaket putih beserta celana jeans.

Sesaat, Gon melihat pria ini mempunyai semburat merah, apakah ada yang salah dengannya? Bahkan dia tidak mengucap sepatah kata pun. Apakah dia benar-benar menabrak pria ini dengan parahnya?

"Umm, halo?" Gon melambaikan tangannya di depan muka pria asing ini "Apakah kau baik-baik saja?"

Pria itu sedikit terkejut, namun dia langsung mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali dan mulai berdiri yang membuat Gon berdiri juga.

"Maafkan aku, aku yang salah karena tidak melihat jalan" ucap Gon sambil menyerahkan barang milik pria itu dan dia mengambilnya "Sekali lagi aku minta maaf" Kali ini Gon pun sedikit membungkuk.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa" ucap Pria itu, Gon beruntung ini tidak menjadi masalah besar. Sebelum Gon berniat untuk pergi, ucapan selanjutnya dari pria ini pun mengejutkannya "Aku tidak menyangka seorang malaikat akan menubrukku"

Gon pun sedikit ternganga sebelum menggelengkan kepalanya. Apakah pria ini baru saja memujinya?

"Umm, maaf. Apa?" ucap Gon yang berharap kalau mungkin dia salah dengar atau salah mengartikan apa yang pria ini katakan.

Tapi yang Gon dapat hanya keheningan secara pria ini kembali diam saja.

Gon mulai sedikit kesal "Maaf, sudah menubrukmu tapi sudah saatnya aku pergi. Sampai jumpa" Gon pun mulai berjalan cepat melewati pria itu.

"Tunggu" ucap pria itu tiba-tiba dan memegang lengan Gon yang membuatnya terkejut. Dia pun melihat pria itu dengan tatapan kesal, seakan meminta penjelasan.

Pria itu tampak sedikit gelisah "Maafkan aku, aku hanya terpesona melihatmu. Aku mungkin sudah jatuh cinta denganmu"

Lagi-lagi Gon mulai ternganga dan terkejut, tak menyangka pria ini yang baru dia temui dengan tubrukan, langsung saja menyatakan cinta!?

"Maaf, saya tidak tahu anda siapa dan anda tidak tahu aku siapa. Juga aku perlu pergi sekarang" Ucap Gon yang meskipun sedang kesal mencoba untuk bersikap sopan ketika dia kembali berhadapan dengan pria ini.

Pria itu pun tersenyum kecil yang membuat jantung Gon mendadak berdebar lebih kencang "Ah, aku lupa memperkenalkan diriku, namaku Killua Zaoldyeck" ucap Pria bernama Killua itu "Karena aku sudah memperkenalkan diriku, boleh kuminta nama sang malaikat ini?"

Gon sebenarnya merasa sedikit risih untuk memberitahukan namanya tapi melihat tatapan Killua yang lembut rasanya membuatnya tidak tega untuk tidak memberitahunya.

"Gon Freecs" Ucap Gon singkat sambil sedikit menghindari tatapan mata Killua.

Pria itu pun kembali tersenyum "Senang berkenalan denganmu" Gon pun entah kenapa merasa dia sedikit panas "Mau berkencan denganku?" Lanjut Killua dengan entengnya.

Tunggu. Apa?

"Tunggu sebentar" ucap Gon langsung "Apa kamu baru saja bilang soal berkencan?"

Killua mengangguk "Tentu saja" sebelum menambahkan "Aku serius"

Gon merasa aneh, detak jantungnya tiba-tiba saja meningkat beserta dengan suhu tubuhnya. Apa dia sakit panas? Tapi dia pun mencoba untutk menolak ajakan Killua.

"Maaf, tapi apakah anda tidak merasa kalau hal ini terlalu cepat untuk ditanya kepada orang asing seperti saya?" ucap Gon yang menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

Raut muka Killua pun terlihat biasa saja, seolah-olah tak ada yang salah dengan ucapannya "Tentu saja tidak. Bukankah berkencan itu intinya untuk mengetahui seseorang lebih dalam?"

Gon rasanya ingin berkata sesuatu tapi setelah dipikir, itu memang benar.

"Jadi" Killua pun melepas gengamannya di lengan Gon dan beralih untuk menggengam tangan milik Gon "Maukah engkau berkencan denganku?" Ulang Killua kembali dan kali ini pun dia mulai memberi kecupan kecil di punggung tangan Gon yang dengan suksesnya membuat semburat merah menghiasi pipinya.

Dan Gon hanya bisa menganggukkan kepala sebagai jawaban.

Jadi begitulah…

Pasangan ini pun mulai kencan mereka, Killua pun membawa Gon ke restoran yang pastinya Gon tahu kantongnya tidak cukup.

"Restoran ini kan, restoran paling mewah dan terkenal disini?" Gon bergumam pelan, sudah pastilah kalau dia tidak akan bisa makan di tempat ini. Gajinya saja pas-pasan dan dia sudah bisa bersyukur dapat makanan bergizi secara saking sibuknya dia kadang membuatnya lupa makan atau makan makanan biasa karena dia selalu membeli makanan cepat saji dan pernah harus rumah sakit karena itu. Melihat tatapan Gon yang sedikit gugup pun membuat Killua tertawa kecil

"Jangan khawatir, aku yang traktir" ucap Killua sambil membawa Gon masuk kedalam. Gon pun tidak menyangka akan ditraktir di tempat seperti ini, apakah Killua itu orang kaya?

"Ah, selamat datang Killua-sama" ucap sang pelayan yang menyambut mereka.

Killua mengangguk "Tempat seperti biasa juga tambah satu kursi untuknya"

Pelayan itupun mengangguk mengerti "Baiklah, Killua-sama, silahkan" ucap pelayan itu dan mengantar mereka ke meja mereka.

Gon bisa melihat, tempat biasa yang Killua minta itu di ruangan privat. Lumayan luas tapi Gon tidak mengerti kenapa Killua meminta tempat seperti ini?

"Pelayan yang biasa akan kita kirim nantinya" ucap Pelayan itu kembali.

"Baiklah. Bagus" ucap Killua singkat dan memberikan Gon tempat duduk.

Saat duduk dan kemudian diantar wine dan pencuci mulut, Gon pun membuka mulutnya untuk bertanya.

"Killua-san…" ucapan Gon terputus setelah melihat Killua mengangkat tangannya.

"Aku tahu kalau aku terlalu banyak meminta. Tapi aku tidak ingin kalau kamu memanggilku dengan embel-embel –San atau bisa saja –Sama. Panggilnya Killua saja"

Gon ingin protes, tapi sepertinya Gon bener-bener bisa melihat betapa bencinya Killua ketika dipanggil namanya dengan embel-embel `San' atau `Sama'

"Baiklah, Killua" mendengar itu pun membuat Killua tersenyum yang membuat Gon sedikit blushing tapi mencoba untuk lanjut "Kenapa engkau meminta ruangan yang biasa dan pelayan yang biasa ketika makan di tempat ini?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Gon itu pun membuat Killua mempunyai raut muka yang sedikit kesal, mengira Killua marah padanya tapi sepertinya tidak.

"Aku pernah mempunyai kejadian menyebalkan disini" ucap Killua yang membuat Gon sedikit tertarik untuk mengetahui kejadian seperti apa "Ada banyak pelayan cewek-cewek centil juga pengunjung cewek-cewek yang mencoba untuk menggodaku dan bahkan dilihat semua pengunjung disini. Kalau misalnya makanan di restoran ini tidak memuaskan, aku sudah pasti akan menghancurkan restoran ini. Untung saja, mereka langsung dengan cepat menyiapkan ruangan khusus untukku makan juga pelayan yang bertanggung jawab melayani seperti pelayan lainnya. Jadi setiap kali aku kesini, aku selalu ke tempat ini dan memastikan pelayannya tidak berani macam-macam"

Gon sedikit sweatdrop, merasa apa yang terjadi pada Killua itu lumayan ekstrim. Tapi Gon bisa membayangkan hal itu terjadi karena dia juga merasa Killua itu begitu tampan dan mempesona untuknya… Tunggu, dia baru mikir apa!?

Setelah itu, keduanya pun bercakap-cakap untuk mengenal satu sama lain lebih dalam. Gon pun terkejut mengetahui kalau Killua itu umurnya sama dengannya, tapi mereka berbeda dua bulan. Tentu saja Gon yang lebih tua 2 bulan daripada Killua, kan Killua ultah di bulan 7 sementara Gon di bulan 5.

"Aku selalu mengira kalau aku tidak membutuhkan kekasih atau semacamnya" Killua pun melihat Gon "Tapi itu berubah ketika aku bertemu denganmu dan aku bakal senang sekali kalau kamu mau menjadi kekasihku"

Gon merasa gugup dan sedikit malu, mengira kalau Killua ini sangat terang-terangan sekali. Entah kenapa, Gon bisa merasakan kalau apa yang Killua katakana itu tulus dan benar-benar tidak bisa diragukan.

"Oh ya, Gon" ucap Killua tiba-tiba yang membuat Gon melihat Killua "Apa kamu punya pacar?"

Gon pun mulai menggelengkan kepalanya, secara dia benar-benar tidak punya pacar. Pacaran saja belum pernah, gimana bisa dapat pacar? Tapi melihat Killua, rasanya tidak apa-apa jadi pacarnya, tunggu apa!? Dia baru saja ketemu Killua, masa dia sudah suka padanya!?

Killua menyeringai yang membuat Gon jadi ingat cengirannya mirip seekor kucing "Boleh aku menjadi calon kalau begitu?"

Gon pun menjadi tidak bisa berkata-kata…dia pun bisa merasakan betapa keras detak jantungnya ketika Killua mengatakan itu.

Killua yang menyadari kalau dia agak melewati batas pun mulai sedikit gugup.

"M-maaf. Kamu boleh memikirkannya, aku tahu kalau kamu merasa ini tiba-tiba dan menjadi tidak enak. Tapi aku ingin kamu tahu kalau aku ini benar-benar serius" ucap Killua sebelum melihat ada pelayan masuk "Ah, makanannya sudah datang"

Saat lagi makan, suasananya pun menjadi kaku. Gon pun merasa benar-benar panas, akhirnya dia pun menuang wine ke gelasnya dan terus-terusan minum untuk berharap panasnya akan hilang tapi yang dia rasakan malah menjadi semakin panas.

Killua pun sedikit bengong, tidak menyangka kalau Gon bisa menghabiskan wine dalam jumlah banyak dengan waktu yang cukup singkat. Padahal, wine yang Killua pesan itu mempunyai kadar alkohol yang cukup tinggi. Niatnya sih, sisanya dia bawa pulang sementara dia cuma bakal kasih Gon satu gelas saja. Killua mengira kalau Gon itu punya daya tahan yang cukup kuat dalam minum alkhohol tapi sepertinya tidak karena kenyataannya, Gon mulai sedikit terhuyung-huyung menandakan kalau dia sudah mabuk.

"Gon, kamu tidak apa-apa?" ucap Killua yang sedikit panik dan kemudian berlari ke sisi Gon.

"Hee~" ucap Gon sambil melihat Killua "Wahh~ Killua ada tiga~"

Killua sweatdrop, tidak menyangka kalau Gon bakal mabuk di kencan pertama mereka ini "Kayaknya aku harus mengantarmu pulang. Dimana rumahmu?"

Gon mulai tertawa kecil "Waaa~ Lampunya bagus~"

"Mabuknya sudah lumayan parah…" gumam Killua dengan kecilnya sebelum Killua pun mengangkat Gon dengan bridal style dan pergi membayar makanannya. Setelah membayar, Killua pun memutuskan untuk membawa Gon beristirahat di tempatnya karena dia tidak tahu dimana Gon tinggal.

Killua beruntung dia bawa mobil dan tempat dia parkir itu tidak jauh dari restoran mereka berada sekarang. Juga Gon tidak berontak, malah rasanya menikmatinya yang membuat Killua mencoba untuk membuang jauh-jauh apa yang dia pikirkan sekarang. Dia pun mengambil kunci mobilnya dan membuka pintu mobil Ferarrinya itu.

"Gon, sabar sebentar ya" ucap Killua saat menaruh Gon di kursi penumpang depan dan memakaikan seatbelt untuknya sebelum dia pergi ke kursi pengemudi dan kemudian menyetir kembali pulang ke rumahnya.

"Killua~" ucap Gon tiba-tiba yang membuat Killua sedikit melirik Gon.

Gon tertawa kecil "Killua yang terlihat seperti malaikat, cocok sekali~"

Kini Killua pun mulai blushing dan hampir saja dia mau nginjak rem dadakan akibat ucapan Gon itu. Untung saja Gon gak komentar banyak saat akhirnya Killua pun sampai ke mansion kediamannya.

"Selamat datang kembali, Killua-sama" ucap pelayan Killua yang bernama Gotoh sebelum kebingungan melihat ada wanita asing dibawa tuannya itu "Siapa dia?"

"Tamu" ucap Killua singkat "Dan dia spesial" sebelum akhirnya Killua pun masuk dan langsung menuju kamarnya.

Dengan cepat, Killua pun membaringkan Gon ke tempat tidur dan menarik selimut sampai menutupi dagunya Gon.

"Killua…hik… sedang..apa?" ucap Gon dengan sedikit cegukan.

"Kamu mabuk, Gon" ucap Killua yang sekarang duduk di atas tempat tidur dan tak jauh dari Gon "tidurlah" Killua pun mulai membelai rambut halus milik Gon.

"Gak mau~" ucap Gon layaknya anak kecil "Gak mau tidur~"

Killua pun bingung "Jadi maunya apa?"

"Maunya Killua" ucap Gon langsung.

Muka Killua pun langsung jadi merah parah. Gak menyangka kalau sekarang malah Gon yang jadi spontan.

"Emang bahaya aku disini. Aku pergi saja, kamu tidur disini" ucap Killua dan mulai beranjak pergi

Sebelum Killua bisa keluar dari ranjang, Gon pun langsung keluar dari selimut dan mulai memeluk Killua.

"G- GON!" Killua mulai shock saat merasakan betapa dekat jarak mereka ini di Gon yang sedang duduk di pangkuannya dan memeluknya.

Gon hanya dengan senang memeluk Killua, bahkan sedikit menggosokkan pipinya ke dada bidangnya Killua. Killua pun hanya bisa gugup dan mencoba untuk melepaskan Gon tapi gagal secara Gon terlihat imut dan manis sekali di mata Killua.

"S-Stop. Stop Gon! Nanti ada yang bangun!" ucap Killua,sedikit terbata-bata.

"Aku sayang Killua~" ucap Gon lagi yang membuat pikiran Killua benar-benar penuh oleh hawa nafsu.

`Mampus gw! Gw benar-benar terangsang sekarang!' Pikir Killua yang mencoba untuk mengendalikan dirinya sendiri.

"Gon.. Tolong hentikan Gon! Aku bakal bisa-bisanya memperkosamu!" ucap Killua sedikit terengah-engah, apalagi Gon di pangkuannya terus bergerak-gerak. Akhirnya, sedikit demi sedikit, Killua pun mulai merasa celananya mulai sedikit ketat.

"Tidak peduli. Aku sayang Killua~ Aku mau bersama Killua!" ucap Gon kemudian melihat Killua dan sedikit tersenyum, membuat debaran jantung Killua makin keras "Killua millikku~"

Tak disangka, Gon pun mulai menciumi bibir Killua yang membuat mata Killua terbelak lebar. Dia tahu kalau Gon sedang mabuk dan berbicara asal, tapi tak bisa dipungkiri, Killua pun menikmatinya.

`Manis sekali. Seperti strawberry' Pikir Killua saat merasakan bibir lembut milik Gon.

SNAP!

Dengan cepat, Killua pun mendorong Gon yang membuatnya mendesah pelan. Killua pun menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah, melihat wanita mabuk ini terlihat seksi sekali.

"Maaf Gon… aku tidak tahan lagi. Kamu benar-benar menguji kesabaranku sampai batas" ucap Killua menjilat bibirnya seakan bisa merasakan kembali rasa bibir Gon di bibirnya yang sekarang membuatnya benar-benar terlihat seperti predator yang memandang mangsanya.

Sebelum Gon bisa mengucapkan sesuatu, Killua sudah menciumi bibir miliknya, agak terkejut merasa Gon membalasnya. Killua pun mulai mendalami menciumannya dengan memasukkan lidahnya ke mulut Gon. Gon mengerang lemah, merasakan lidah milik Killua menjelajahi mulutnya dan akhirnya menghisap lidahnya. Di saat yang sama, tangan kanan Killua pun meremas payudara milik Gon yang masih mengenakan pakaian.

`Mengganggu' pikir Killua yang kemudian dengan rasa terpaksa melepaskan ciumannya dan mulai melepaskan pakaian milik Gon. Dia pun merasa sedikit kesusahan karena Gon terus-terusan mendesah pelan, membuatnya terangsang lebih dari sebelumnya dan membuatnya mulai merobek baju dan rok milik Gon. Killua sedikit terperangah, melihat tubuh Gon yang menggoda dan setengah telanjang itu.

Tak disangka sebelum Killua bisa melepas bh dan celana dalamnya, Gon malah melepaskannya sendiri sambil menggumam `panas' Killua bahkan mengira Gon seperti seorang stripper sekarang. Secara menurutnya saat Gon melepaskan sisa pakaian dalamnya itu terlihat sexy sekali.

`Ini emang salah… tapi aku pun tak bisa berpikir jernih lagi' pikir Killua sambil melepas jaket dan baju hitamnya yang membuatnya menunjukkan badan dengan otot six packnya itu. Sebelum dia melepaskan celana jeansnya, Gon pun bergerak lebih cepat. Dia mulai menjilati dan menciumi daerah leher Killua, membuatnya mendesah pelan. Killua sebenarnya menikmati ini tapi dia ingin membuat Gon merasa nikmat dibandingkan dirinya. Akhirnya, dia pun mulai merebahkan Gon ke tempat tidur.

Killua pun mulai meremas payudara kanan Gon dengan tangan kanannya dan di saat bersamaan, dia mulai menjilat, menghisap dan menggigit pelan puting di payudara kirinya. Gon mulai mendesah dengan nikmat akan hal itu. Desahannya mulai memburu saat Killua mulai menjilat vagina miliknya, Gon mulai bergetar hebat dan mulai menggelinjang tapi itu hanya membuat Killua kembali melakukannya dengan cepat dan mulai menghisapnya membuat Gon merasa basah dan kemudian mencapai klimaksnya.

"Ki-Killua.. ahh..uh~" Gon mendesah kembali, sedikit lemas sementara Killua mulai menjilat cairan yang keluar dari Gon.

Killua pun kembali melakukan foreplay meskipun sebenarnya dia sudah benar-benar ingin berhubungan intim dengannya tapi dia kembali menahannya, melihat Gon sangat menikmatinya. Foreplay itu pun berlanjut selama 10 menit sebelum akhirnya Killua pun mulai perlahan melepaskan celananya.

"Ki-Killua?"

Ucapan itu membuat Killua sedikit terkejut. Ketika dia melihat Gon yang perlahan-lahan bangun dan memijit kepalanya pun membuat jantung Killua berasa terhenti.

`Tunggu dulu! Jangan-jangan, dia sudah sadar!?' Batin Killua dengan horror.

Gon pun mulai sedikit menekan samping kepalanya akibat pusing yang untungnya sedikit menghilang dan berkedip berkali – kali sebelum melihat Killua yang setengah telanjang dengan hanya memakai jeansnya tapi sudah terbuka kancingnya sementara Gon merasa sedikit dingin pun melihat dirinya sendiri dan punya tampang horror.

"K-" sebelum Gon bisa berteriak, Killua pun menyumpal mulutnya dengan tangannya.

"M-Maaf! Tolong jangan berteriak! Aku bisa menjelaskan ini!" ucap Killua dengan panik

Setelah melihat Gon tidak ada tanda-tanda akan berteriak, Killua pun melepaskan tangannya. Otomatis, Gon langsung menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh telanjangnya.

"Killua.. ini" Gon tidak bisa berkata-kata, apakah Killua baru saja memperkosanya!? Tapi sepertinya hal itu belum terjadi secara Gon tidak melihat ada berkas darah.

Killua tidak punya alasan untuk mengelak, dia hanya bergumam maaf berkali-kali sambil tertunduk, tidak berani untuk menatap Gon.

Gon yang melihat Killua seperti itu pun merasa sakit sebelum akhirnya dia pun ingat, dirinya yang tidak mau Killua pergi dan mulai menggodanya. Muka Gon pun otomatis jadi merah, tak menyangka dia akan melakukan itu.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf" ucap Killua yang membuat Gon benar-benar bersalah "Aku lebih baik pergi, setelah itu besok akan kuminta pelayanku untuk mengantarmu dan lebih baik setelah itu kita tidak usah bertemu lagi selamanya"

Gon membulatkan matanya, dia tahu kalau dia benar-benar baru bertemu Killua beberapa jam saja. Tapi entah kenapa, dia mulai merasa dia punya perasaaan khusus padanya. Bahkan ketika mendengar Killua tidak akan bertemu dengannya lagi selamanya, membuat jantungnya berdenyut dengan kesakitan.

Apakah dia benar–benar menggoda Killua karena dia mabuk? Bukan, sepertinya alkohol itu membuatnya lebih jujur akan perasaannya yang dia sekarang mengerti.

Kalau dia tidak keberatan untuk berhubungan dengan Killua.

Juga dia mencintainya.

"Sekali lagi, maafkan aku" ucap Killua yang mengambil bajunya dan beranjak pergi.

"Tunggu!" ucap Gon spontan dalam melepaskan selimutnya dan mulai menggengam lengan Killua. Killua yang melihat tindakan Gon pun menjadi bingung.

"Ada apa Gon?" tanya Killua dengan mata yang awalnya Gon lihat indah dan bercahaya sekarang malah terlihat sangat gelap dan seakan tak bernyawa "Kamu lebih baik lepaskan aku atau kejadian tadi bisa terulang dan bisa menjadi lebih parah lagi"

"Aku.. Aku tidak peduli!" ucap Gon langsung sementara Killua hanya menggeleng "Kamu masih mabuk. Tidurlah"

Gon menggeleng keras "Tidak!"

Sesaat, Gon melihat sorot mata Killua terlihat tajam dan dia pun mendorong Gon dengan kasar membuatnya tersentak. Gon membulatkan matanya, melihat Killua kini terlihat cukup menyeramkan.

"Ini peringatan Gon! Pukul aku atau aku bisa saja memperkosamu sekarang juga!" Desis Killua dengan dingin.

Gon menggeleng kepalanya "Aku tidak peduli. Aku bahkan ingin melanjutkan apa yang kita lakukan tadi"

Ucapan itu membuat Killua sedikit melepas genggamannya pada Gon. Dengan cepat, Gon pun mulai bangun dan melingkarkan kedua tangannya ke leher Killua kemudian mulai menciumnya penuh nafsu.

Mata Killua pun membulat sebelum akhirnya Killua pun menutup matanya perlahan dan mulai membalas ciuman tersebut, menikmati sensasi yang diberikan Gon. Dia pun perlahan – lahan mulai melingkarkan kedua tangannya dia pinggang milik Gon membuat mereka berdua mendalami ciuman mereka tersebut.

Saat mereka melepaskan ciuman mereka, Gon menjadi tersenyum, melihat mata Killua kini kembali seperti semula. Gon pun seakan bisa merasakan dirinya terbenam di matanya Killua dan seakan terhipnotis untuk terus memandangnya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Killua" ucap Gon dengan tulus yang membuat Killua sedikit tersentak sebelum tersenyum lembut.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Gon" ucap Killua dan kemudian mencium kening milik Gon "Sangat mencintaimu"

Keduanya pun mulai sedikit tertawa lepas, merasa bahagia akan perasaan mereka berdua. Keduanya pun mulai bertatap lagi yang kemudian membuat Gon sedikit mundur untuk memberi ruang pada Killua untuk naik ke ranjang. Sesudah itu pun, keduanya kembali berciuman dengan intens, mencoba untuk mendominasi satu sama lain sebelum Killua yang mulai mendominasi, membiarkan Gon tergerang lemah akan nafsu dan terangsang.

Tangan Killua pun mulai turun menuju daerah kewanitaannya dan mulai memasukkan satu jari kedalamnya membuat Gon tersentak saat masih berciuman. Dengan cepat, Killua mulai memasukkan dan mengeluarkan jarinya yang membuat cairan milik Gon keluar, cairan tersebut bertambah seiring Killua menambahkan jarinya sampai 3 jari dan menggerakkannya secara cepat. Gon mencoba untuk mendesah lebih kuat tapi Killua masih menciuminya, seakan meminum suara erotis yang dia keluarkan.

"Mmmh,… kuh… hmmm!" Desah Gon yang tertahankan sebelum akhirnya Gon pun menggenjang hebat dan mencapai klimaksnya. Mengeluarkan cairan yang membasahi jari-jari milik Killua, setelah itu pun Killua melepas ciumannya, membuat nafas Gon memburu dan lemas, bahkan air liur bisa terlihat di sudut bibirnya itu.

Killua terlihat sama, kulitnya yang putih susu pun memerah. Dia pun menyeringai sambil menjilat kembali cairan yang masih menempel di jari-jari miliknya itu. Muka Gon pun kembali bertambah merah, melihat Killua terlihat sangat sexy ketika menjilati cairannya itu.

Saat itu pun, Gon mulai menarik celana jeans milik Killua dengan paksa membuat Killua sedikit terkejut. Setelah celana milik Killua terlepas, tampaklah penis milik Killua yang sudah tegang dan bereaksi. Killua pun sedikit blushing melihat reaksi Gon yang juga blushing.

Killua merasa sedikit canggung dan mencoba untuk mencairkan suasana dalam membicarakan suatu topic ketika melihat arah lain. Dia pun membuka mulutnya, mencoba untuk mengatakan sesuatu. Tapi yang keluar adalah desahan saat dia menyadari kalau Gon sekarang sedang menjilati penisnya itu dan menghisapnya.

"Ukh.. haah, enak… lagi Gon" Desah Killua yang bertambah dan menjadi kuat saat Gon memasukkan penisnya ke mulutnya. Gon sedikit tersedak saat mencoba memasukkannya karena penis milik Killua terlalu besar.

Killua yang melihat itu pun mulai sedikit membelai lembut rambutnya Gon "Gon, coba lemaskan saja mulut dan tenggorokannya" mendengar saran Killua pun membuat Gon melakukannya dan tak disangka, Gon pun berhasil memasukkan semuanya ke tenggorokannya.

Gon pun mulai menghisap dan menjilat penis milik Killua tersebut dengan cepat, membuat Killua sedikit berteriak dengan nikmat. Sebenarnya Killua ingin bergerak, tapi tidak tega karena takut membuat Gon tersedak lebih lanjut. Akhirnya, dia pun mendorong kedua pahanya sendiri dengan tangannya agar tidak terpengaruh untuk bergerak.

Sedikit lagi Killua merasa akan mencapai klimaknya, Gon pun membuka mulutnya dan melepaskan penisnya yang membuat Killua mengerang kecewa tapi hanya sebentar. Tak disangka, Gon pun membuat payudaranya menjepit penisnya itu, membuat Killua mendesah dan akhirnya Gon pun kembali melanjutkan aksinya menjilat, menghisap dan ditambah dengan memompa dengan payudaranya itu.

`Gila! sexy amat!' Pikir Killua yang bener-benar menikmati pemandangan disajikan didepannya beserta dengan apa yang dilakukan Gon. "Gon, terus… ahh, ukh, … kuh" Desah Killua sambil mencoba untuk menahan sensai europhia tersebut sampai akhirnya dia pun tidak bisa menahannya.

"Ahh! Gon! Sudah! Aku akan…. akan…..AAAAHHHHHHH~" Erang Killua sebelum akhirnya mengeluarkan spermanya ke mulut Gon yang dia buka dan sedikit tumpah ke sekitar payudaranya. Gon pun menelannya dengan sekali teguk sementara Killua sedikit terengah-engah dan menutup satu matanya dikarenakan masuk keringat.

Killua menyeringai sambil menghapus keringat di area matanya "Bagus sekali, Gon" Gon pun hanya tersenyum sambil menanggapi ucapan Killua tersebut.

Merasa hawa napsunya sudah mencapai batas, Killua pun langsung membuat Gon berbaring di atas tempat tidur dan mengangkat kedua kakinya, memperlihatkan daerah kewanitaannya yang sangat basah.

"Gon? Kamu yakin mau melakukannya?" tanya Killua yang ragu, melihat Gon sedikit gugup.

Gon hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban, Killua seperti bisa merasakan betapa seriusnya Gon ingin melakukannya.

Akhirnya Killua pun mengangguk dan perlahan-lahan mulai memasukkan kejantanannya ke dalam bibir vagina milik Gon. Dengan gerakan cepat, Killua pun langsung mendorongnya ke dalam yang sukses membuat selaput darhnya robek dan membuat Gon menjerit kesakitan. Setelah itu pun Killua berhenti sejenak agar Gon bisa terbiasa. Setelah melihat aba-aba dari Gon pun, Killua memulai dengan perlahan biar Gon tidak merasa terlalu sakit. Bahkan dengan gerakan perlahan pun, Killua mulai sangat teransang melihat payudara Gon naik turun seirama dengan gerakannya. Killua pun menggeleng kepala sebentar dan kemudian memberi kecupan singkat di bibir Gon, tak memutuskan iramanya. Awalnya Gon sedikit merintih kesakitan sebelum akhirnya Gon pun mulai rileks dan mulai merasakan rasa enak.

"Killua… " Gon pun pelan-pelan akhirnya mulai mendesah dengan nikmatnya "Cepat…ahh… lebih cepat lagi~"

Mendengar itu pun tak kuasa membuat Killua mengkontrol dirinya sendiri. Dia pun akhirnya melakukan seperti yang Gon minta. Dengan senang hati tentunya secara Killua pun sudah gak sabaran buat hilang kendali.

"Ahh~ Kills…Killu~ Lebih cepat~ Ahhh! Lebih dalam~" Gon terus-terusan mendesah dengan kuat dan nikmat, sambil memeluk leher Killua, membuatnya mendekat.

"Gon… Sayang~ Rapat sekali… hmm… nikmat~" Desah Killua yang tidak kalah kerasnya dengan Gon.

Gon mulai merasa sudah di ujung, dia pun mulai menggelinjang hebat.

"Ki-Killua, aku.. sebentar lagi…" Desah Gon dengan nafas memburu dan muka yang sangat merah.

"A-Aku juga" ucap Killua yang sudah di ujung.

Killua pun mulai mempercepat pergerakannya, membuat Gon berteriak nama Killua berkali – kali. Killua mengatupkan giginya, merasa kalau dia sudah tidak tahan. Killua pun meraih tangan Gon dan menggemgamnya membuat Gon juga mempererat genggmannya ke Killua. Detik-detik mereka mencapai klimaks pun sudah dekat.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Keduanya berteriak dan mencapai klimaks di saat bersamaan. Killua pun akhirnya mengeluarkan spermanya di dalam rahim milik Gon dan baru mencabutnya keluar setelah habis.

Keduanya pun tersenyum kecil sambil menikmati sensasi yang baru saja mereka dapatkan. Killua pun akhirnya menarik Gon ke pelukannya yang membuatnya tersenyum kecil. Perlahan-lahan, Gon pun sedikit menganggukkan kepalanya berkali-kali dan matanya hampir tertutup.

Killua tertawa kecil dan mendaratkan kecupan kecil di dahi Gon "Tidurlah" ucapnya singkat membuat Gon tersenyum dan bersandar di Killua sambil memejamkan matanya. Killua pun menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh mereka.

Gon beruntung, kalau besok dia libur. Kalo tidak, mungkin dia sudah panik dan bisa telat untuk esok harinya.

Setelah masa libur Gon berakhir, Gon pun harus kembali bekerja dan kali ini pun di masa setelah jam kerja sudah mau selesai, dia harus mendengar lagi rekan-rekan yang menyombongkan apa yang dilakukan pacar mereka di hari libur kemarin. Melihat Gon yang nampak acuh tak acuh pun mulai membicarakan Gon lagi yang membuat Gon hanya diam saja.

Baru saja mereka mau membicarakan soal Gon lagi yang gak ada pacar. Tiba-tiba, muncullah seorang pria dengan rambut spiky silver beserta mata sapphire yang membuat rekan kerja cewek-cewek itu terperangah.

`Buset! Tampan amat! Artis dia!? Wah, Jantung gw! Dia jauh lebih tampan daripada cowok gw. Gw rela selingkuh ama dia!' Pikir masing – masing rekan kerja tersebut saat melihat Killua yang datang dengan tampangnya yang ganteng dan pakaian yang sangat stylish.

Killua pun datang dengan senyuman yang membuat cewek-cewek itu terpesona tapi langsung hancur saat melihat Killua datang ke tempatnya Gon. Gon pun sedikit terkejut karena tidak menyangka kalau Killua akan datang ke tempat kerjanya.

"Hai sayang. Sudah waktunya selesai kerja kan? Aku datang menjemput" ucap Killua yang cuek ke cewek-cewek ntu secara dia hanya kemari untuk Gon.

Cewek-cewek didekat Gon pun langsung shock.

`HAH!? SAYANG!? Gw gak terima! Kok si Gon kenal ama si tampan ini!? Masa pake pelet!? Mereka pacaran!? Ini pasti mimpi' Pikir cewek-cewek itu dengan shock dan iri.

Gon yang melihat Killua pun tersenyum "Ah, sedikit lagi sudah selesai. Tidak apa-apa menunggu sebentar kan?"

Killua pun membalas senyum Gon dengan senyum miliknya "Tidak apa-apa, mungkin tidak masalah meski aku sedikit khawatir karena memarkir mobilku langsung di depan gedung ini"

Gon pun melihat kunci mobil yang ada di genggaman Killua "Kunci ini… Excelero kan?"

Killua menyeringai "Yup"

Shock wanita-wanita tersebut bertambah dengan luar biasa "Mobil mahal! Orang kaya!? Tampan dan kaya! Si Gon pasti pakai guna-guna! Dunia gak adil! Pacar gw hanya ada Honda saja!'

"Selesai juga" ucap Gon sambil membawa peralatannya karena tugasnya akhirnya selesai.

"Sini, aku bantu" ucap Killua ala gentleman membantu Gon membawa barang-barang yang lumayan berat tersebut. Gon agak terkesima melihat Killua hanya perlu tangan kanan saja untuk membawa seluruh peralatan tersebut.

`Kuat njir, Fit banget tuh dia! Keren amat dia! Pilih gw la mas! Kuat dan tampan, jadikan aku milikmu! Pilih aku, pliss!' Cewek-cewek itu pun mulai ngeliat Killua dengan pandangan menggoda tapi Killua sama sekali hanya punya mata buat Gon dan tidak melihat mereka.

"Oh ya, kenapa kamu tiba-tiba menjemput, Killua?" Tanya Gon yang meski senang Killua datang, dia tetap bingung.

Killua hanya tersenyum "Kan bentar lagi hujan. Kasihan kalau kamu bakal lari-lari dan kebasahan. Apalagi aku ingat kalau kamu gak bawa payung hari ini. Jadi aku jemput kamu saja, aku gak keberatan juga kok untuk jemput kamu setiap hari" Ucapan Killua pun membuat Gon tersenyum juga atas perhatiannya Killua.

`Jentelmein (bahasa inggrisnya ancur) Perhatian amat! Gak kayak pacar gw, mana mau dia jemput gw terus. Pelit bensin! Baik amat! Bikin iri saja! Emang siapa si Gon itu!? Main pamer dia' cewek-cewek itu pun mulai menghadiahi deathglare untuk Gon.

Gon menjadi terganggu. Apa salahnya emang akhirnya dia dapat pacar, kok jadi mereka yang sirik sekarang? Gon pun jadi bingung.

Killua menyeringai melihat respons ntu cewek-cewek. Dia pun pengen balas dendam untuk Gon pas dia denger Gon cerita soal rekan kerjanya yang selalu ngejek dia gak dapat pacar. Ahh, revenge is sweet~.

Saat mereka berdua berjalan untuk keluar, Killua pun mulai tersenyum licki.

"Gon" Killua pun mulai berbisik dan mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga Gon "Nanti pulang kita lanjut ronde kedua kita dari tadi pagi ya"

Muka Gon pun langsung memerah dan dia melayangkan tinju ke lengan Killua yang membuat Killua pura-pura mengaduh kesakitan meski dia malah tertawa.

"Itu saja pikiranmu!?" Desis Gon dengan pelan, secara mereka masih di gedung kantor.

Killua menyeringai "Ayolah, aku bahkan sudah meminta pelayan untuk membeli pakaian dalam yang hot untuk kamu pakai dalam aktifitas kita nanti"

Muka Gon bertambah merah saat mendengar ucapan Killua "Dasar"

"Artinya iya?" Tanya Killua dengan senyum yang memperlihatkan giginya.

"Terserah" ucap Gon yang mungkin sudah pasrah akan kemesuman kekasihnya. Pas tahu Gon libur pun, Killua sampai langsung memanfaatkannya agar mereka lanjut berhubungan intim kembali.

`YES!' Killua bersorak sorai dalam hati, merasa sangat senang "Aku cinta banget sama kamu, Gon" ucap Killua dengan girangnya.

Gon hanya bisa mengatupkan giginya kesal, rasanya mengetahui kalau Killua telah menjebaknya. Entah berapa ronde dia harus lakukan bersama dengan Killua agar dia puas. Yah, dia pun juga cinta banget ama Killua jadi gak bisa ngomong apa-apa.

"Aku juga, Killua" ucap Gon sambil menggenggam tangan kiri Killua dengan tangan kanannya. "Aku juga mencintaimu"

Keduanya pun melihat satu sama lain dan tersenyum lepas. Sambil bergandeng tangan, mereka pun pergi dan merencanakan masa depan mereka berdua bersama selamanya.


End file.
